


Beggin' on my knees (Run your fingers through my hair)

by Black_Calliope



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his defense it has to be said that when Mike got it, it was too late. His eyes had already followed Harvey’s, down, over the flat line of his abdomen, right on his crotch, where the fabric of his trousers was stretching around the bulge of his stiffening erection. Dropping the suit bag on the floor, Mike groaned in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggin' on my knees (Run your fingers through my hair)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this set of gifs](http://bori-cha.tumblr.com/post/9660112802). Enjoy! :)

“I swear, that’s the last time I’m borrowing your clothes,” Mike said while sliding his shirt off. The filing room was rather chilly and he shivered, mentally cursing the cute, little girl that had thought he’d make a perfect target to throw her scalding hot chocolate on.

Harvey was standing a few feet from him, observing the scene with a smug smirk planted on his face. And yes, maybe Mike had to admit that the whole scene had been quite exhilarating, with him dripping chocolate all over the pricey Pearson Hardman’s carpet and gaping like a fish out of water, at least until their client’s niece - henceforth referred to as ‘the little brat’ - had started mourning the loss of her beloved, utterly craved hot chocolate, crying and howling like a wounded animal. There had been tears and screams that, Mike was sure, exceeded the normal level of decibel a human could reach.

He picked up the suit bag that Harvey had reluctantly handed him a few minutes ago, unzipping it. “And I know that you told me to keep a spare one in the office. _I did_. But last night I’d to work on the Wilkinson files and, I mean, how many suits are you supposed to- What?”

Harvey was watching him with a calculating look, Mike recognized the way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed, creating deep, familiar lines on his forehead. He froze, quickly replaying in his mind the last minutes in the frantic hope to find a hint, something that could suggest him why Harvey was watching him like _that_ \- He found nothing.

“You know, Mike,” Harvey said, stepping forward. Mike lips parted, and he tightened  his grip on the suit bag. “Aside from the red patch on your chest, which you should get checked later, you’ll need to clean your shoes too. Hot chocolate isn’t exactly good for Italian leather.”

Mike checked his shoes, swearing between his teeth when he spotted some dark, round blotches all over the left one.

“And,” Harvey continued, a mischievous and dirty glint dancing in his eyes, “I think that some of it ended on my pants too.”

In his defense it has to be said that when Mike got it, it was too late. His eyes had already followed Harvey’s, down, over the flat line of his abdomen, right on his crotch, where the fabric of his trousers was stretching around the bulge of his stiffening erection. Dropping the suit bag on the floor, Mike groaned in anticipation.

And when, less than a minute later, he found himself on his knees, shoulders and nape pressed against the cold, rough surface of the wall and mouth stuffed full of Harvey’s thick cock, the sudden thought that, thank God, Harvey’s trousers were safe from the hot chocolate threat, made him giggle like a lunatic.

The muscles of his throat relaxed automatically, just enough for Harvey to slide that bit deeper and Mike almost chocked, eyes watering as he fought the urge to pull away, the _need_ of fresh air burning in his chest. But Harvey kept him right where he was, fingers buried in Mike’s hair as he went on fucking his way into his slick, hot mouth.

Harvey’s other hand remained pressed flat against the wall, fingers clenching and unclenching as he tried to keep his orgasm at bay, tried to last _just a bit longer_ \- Mike watched him behind half-closed eyes, watched how his lips were slightly parted, the noise of his heavy breathing filling the air as Mike took the slow, perfect push of his hips, Harvey’s balls slapping against his chin each time he sank a bit deeper into Mike’s mouth.

When the taste of Harvey’s come exploded against his tongue, filling his mouth and his nostrils, Mike moaned around Harvey’s dick and tried to swallow as much as he could. Still, some of it dripped from the corners of his mouth and Harvey’s thumb stopped it before it could trickle down his chin, pushing it back between Mike’s red, swollen lips.

Mike sucked on it, already missing the fullness of Harvey’s cock sliding between his lips. He closed his eyes. His dick was hard and aching in his trousers and he needed so much to- “No.” Harvey’s voice stopped him from palming his erection.

Mike whined. 

“Tonight, boy,” Harvey continued, his words dripping into Mike’s head like hot, liquid honey. “We don’t want to get you all dirty all over again, right?”

_Fucking chocolate_ , Mike thought.


End file.
